


More than Pottermore

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter References, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: The team has a sleepover and talks about Harry Potter. Undecided as to their Hogwarts house placement, they choose to take the Pottermore quiz.That's it.That's the plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeliescantlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeliescantlie/gifts).



Magnus Bane was on a mission. Important mission. It’s been over a week since it started and so far it was going smoothly but there was too much at stake to treat this lightly.

 

Magnus was on a mission to introduce his friends to Harry Potter. Thankfully Biscuit and Nerdy Vampire who’s name Magnus refused to remember were on his side and helping tremendously.

 

Honestly, Shadowhunters’ war against pop culture was ridiculous. Thankfully, Alec, Izzy and even Jace were all bookworms and the three of them, supplied in the all seven (they all agreed on boycotting the Cursed Child) book sets of Magnus’, Clary’s and Simon’s respectively were done with the series in five days.

 

Five relatively sleepless days, but none of them seemed to be complaining, nagging Magnus about when will they get down to the movies.

 

They started in the afternoon the day before, going through first three before the Shadowhunters had to be called away on a hunt and going through another four once they came back, resulting in them all falling asleep in Magnus’ living room right before the sunrise.

 

Thankfully, it was their day off, so Magnus declared another sleepover to finish the saga and get a chance to be lazy together, free of responsibility and work.

 

After Simon’s suggestion, they transformed the living room into a huge, luxurious blanket fort, and all settled down to watch, snuggled together in couples.

 

“We should keep that thing. Can you snap us a permanent blanket fort room, Magnus?”

 

Alec got a pillow to the face for that from Clary.

 

“Ron and Hermione are having a moment, shut up!”

 

“Please, they are about as good a match as you and I would be. Obviously she belongs with Draco.”

 

In that moment, Magnus fell a little bit more in love with Alec.

 

After they finally finished the movie, hence officially ending the Golden (Lightwood) Trio’s first adventure with the universe, an argument a discussion followed, mostly focusing on the love life of Hermione, the Weasley twins house placement and eventually, the houses themselves.

 

“Please, it’s obvious I’m a Gryffindor! It’s for the brave and chivalrous.”

 

Alec gave Jace with an unimpressed look, but Clary rushed to support him.

 

“No, no, can’t you see? He is, Jace is definitely a Gryffindor. I mean, you know: hot-headed, rushes into danger without a second thought, jumps to assumptions, has a tendency to sacrifice himself without a reason…”

 

“Well, I guess you’re right, Fray. We can safely decide both Jace and _you_ are Gryffindors based on that description.”

 

Clary looked like she was offended and wanted to protest but she was cut off when Izzy burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, hermano, but isn’t it just perfect? Because judging by that criteria, you are definitely a Gryffindor too!”

 

Alec huffed and pouting, snuggled into Magnus, who chuckled, holding him close.

 

“Then I assume you would be a Slytherin, Izzy.”

 

“Why, because my whip is a snake? Be more imaginative.”

 

“No, because you are a definition of cunning if there ever was one. Sheldon on the other hand…” Simon didn’t even attempt to correct him. “...Sheldon is definitely a Hufflepuff, which would explain why are you two such a perfect couple despite all the differences. Everyone knows Slytherpuffs are invincible.”

 

Simon hummed, considering it, before turning to Magnus.

 

“Okay, but what about you?”

 

“Me?” Magnus smirked. “Obviously I’m the Ravenclaw. But you don’t have to take my word for it, right? Let’s check ourselves.”

 

“What, is Sorting Hat your old mate?” Jace sniggered, but Magnus just sent him a wink and magicked his laptop onto his (or more specifically, Alec’s) lap, winking at the blonde.

 

“Definitely. And its name is Pottermore.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick look at what's gonna happen next. We will take quizes.  
> That's literally it. Each chapter will follow their quizes question after question with some talk and then there will be epilogue. I am that much a HP and TMI fangirl.  
> If you're looking for plot, try my other fics.
> 
> And feel free to make your own guesses on their houses. I don't really know myself yet.


End file.
